Hear No Evil
by KazuneXKarin12
Summary: The first thing you have to know about Sebastian is that he doesn't care about anyone besides himself, that is until he meets a boy named Chandler, but there's something a little bit off about this boy...
1. Coffee

**Bold is Sebastian's writing**

_italics is Chandler's writing_

* * *

If you asked anyone about what Sebastian Smythe was like, they would all give you the same answer; Sebastian Smythe doesn't care about anyone, but himself. As the leader of the warblers and being a part of the riches families in all of Lima, Ohio it's understandable that Sebastian might have a bit of a big head. This was not the case for him, he simply didn't care about anyone else's well being. He got all the solos, had As in all of his classes, could buy whatever or whoever he wanted and lived on one night stands.

There were some important requisites, however, to be able to get into Sebastian's bed; you had to be fairly attractive, smart, unattached and have a nice butt. If you had all four of these attributes you were allowed to have sex with one Sebastian Smythe, but that was it. Another thing about Sebastian, he absolutely did not do boyfriends, he didn't want something so useless weighing him down.

Life was easy for Sebastian Smythe, sure some people didn't like him, but he could really care less about people who thought negatively about him.

It wasn't until the beginning of his senior year that something happened to Sebastian that would change him forever, and that something was a boy named Chandler Kiehl. He isn't your ordinary boy, there is something about him that makes him very different from all the other boys Sebastian's ever had relations with, a different that usually Sebastian wouldn't like.

It was about two in the afternoon when Sebastian woke, it still being Sumer vacation this was not unusual. It took Sebastian an hour before he went out the door, having made sure he looked his best just in case a hot piece of action wandered his way. Sebastian had his light brown hair in a way that made it look like a chocolate wave and was quite good looking. He wore a simple white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to show his forearms, he wore some nice blue jeans and a pair of navy colored Toms. It was simple but effective.

He was off to the Lima Bean, his favorite place to fish for men, besides Scandals, but it was too early for any of that, maybe later.

He ordered his coffee and was going to go sit down in the back so that he ahd a better view of the whole shop when suddenly a short, blond boy came out in front of him out of nowhere. Sebastian saw him too late and couldn't stop; they collided with a loud thud as the blond hit the floor, coffee going all down Sebastian's shirt. He hissed as the coffee seared his body, he pulled it away from his body as much as he could, mourning his new white shirt.

Sebastian looked down at the blond, he was looking up at the brunet with huge, blue eyes, and a pair thick amber colored glasses. He wore a black beanie which blond hair stuck out of, red v-neck, black skinny jeans and some black converses. Sebastian decided that maybe he could put this situation to good use, but first he had to yell at him for messing up his shirt.

"What the hell? Watch where you're going!" Sebastian growled, looking down to assessing the damage done to his shirt.

There was silence afterwards and Sebastian was about to start yelling again when he noticed the blond was waving his hand up and down, trying to get his attention, eyebrows raised.

"What?" Sebastian hissed, a little confused by this gesture.

The blond then raised his eyebrows again, he pointed to himself, then using the same hand, and he made a fist, putting his thumb inside, put it to the upper left of his chest and rubbed it in circled going clockwise.

Sebastian looked at the boy like he was crazy; the brunet had never seen anything like this before.

"What are you doing? You spill coffee all over me, hot coffee mind you, and then you just sit there doing…I don't know what with your hands? Sebastian asked a little weirded out.

The boy got up, pointing to himself again, raising those eyebrows, he then made another motion Sebastian didn't catch and even if he had he wouldn't have understood.

"I don't…what are you doing?" Sebastian asked, frustrated with what was happening.

The boy rolled his eyes, obviously frustrated himself. The blond then tried again, pointed to himself, and then pinching his shirt and the gestured to a bad underneath a table, probably his, and then pointed at Sebastian.

The brunet just gave him another look, and the boy went over to his bag and pulled out a olive green t-shirt, offering it to Sebastian who beside his better judgment, took it.

"uh..thanks." The brunet said still unsure about what was going.

The blond brought his hands up, both hands making an 'ok' sign, and moving them back and forth with a satisfied look on his face.

Sebastian was a cautious of the boy, but he changed right there anyway, no harm in giving the blond a little show. As he folded up the stained shirt he looked the blonds' way whose face was as red as Rudolph's nose.

"What's your name?" Sebastian asked, sure the boy was a little strange, but he was hot and had a pretty good backside by the looks of it.

The blond pointed to himself, eyebrows raised once again. He took his hands, his pointer finger and middle finger together on both hands, and then he tapped the right two fingers on his left two fingers. Then he began to make a series of hand movements and then pointed to Sebastian, eyebrows up again, did the two fingers motion, then put his hands out, palms facing the ceiling, moving them from side to side, leaning forward a bit, tilting his head and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Okay, what is that? It's seriously freaking me out. You can just talk to me you know." Sebastian said, rubbing his temples, having second thoughts about trying to take this one home.

The blond pointed to himself once more.

"Would you stop? That's really annoying!" The brunet hissed, feeling his anger bubbling up.

The boy ignored him, point to his ear then making an 'X' with his arms.

"What does that-"Sebastian began, until it dawned on him.

It hit him like a freight train. The boy wasn't talking because it wouldn't have done them any good and he was trying to use those weird hand motions to communicate, which meant he was-

"You're deaf?" Sebastian asked, he felt his heart fall out of his mouth.

The boy smiled, making a knocking motion with his right hand as he nodded, indicating that the brunet had guessed right.

Sebastian didn't feel foolish because he had been rude to the boy; rather that he was yelling at a deaf boy and not able to understand what sign language looked like. Sure the brunet had seen signers at assembles when he was younger, but he never really paid any attention to them, he didn't know any signs, neither did he want to know.

At this point all interest that he had in the boy was gone, he wasn't about to go have sex with a deaf person, how would that work? Would they make any noises during the process? And then Sebastian wouldn't be able to make the boy come by just whispering into his ear, so what fun would that be?

He was about to turn around and walk away when the blond did the little wave thing. Sebastian was bored and decided to humor him.

The blond took his two hands and rubbed his right palm over this left palm two times.

Sebastian was about to ask about the sign, but the boy decided to start over. He took his two pointer fingers and made a square and then using his right hand he pretended to write in the square.

"Paper?" The Dalton boy guessed, he almost cursed himself for making a fool out of himself for talking to a deaf person, but the boy nodded.

Apparently he could read lips, which was a good sign and a bad sign according to Sebastian.

"I don't have any." The brunet said, but the blond was rifling through his bag and didn't see his lips.

The blond emerged with a notebook and a pen. He uncapped the pen and opened to a blank page and scribbled something down. He then handed it to Sebastian. It read:

_Hi! My name's Chandler Kiehl, sorry I bumped into you and made you spill that hot coffee all over yourself! __ I hope it didn't burn you too bad! You can keep that shirt if you want it; it's just an extra one I keep just in case. And sorry I'm not speaking to you, I mean I can, but it sounds awful at least that's what my friend Trey said, so I don't like doing it._

'For a deaf person he really likes to talk.' Sebastian thought, he almost didn't reply, but taking into account that he just got a free shirt from this boy, and not to mention a pretty good quality shirt, he decided to be a little bit nice.

Sebastian motion for the pen, when Chandler saw this he lit up like a Christmas tree and happily handed to pen off to the brunet in front of him. Sebastian wrote down:

**Sebastian Smythe, I should be okay. I don't know any signs so you probably should have do this earlier to avoid me being humiliated by yelling at you when you can't even hear me.**

Chandler read the note and jotted down some more words and handed it to Sebastian again.

_I'm sorry I just forget that not everyone knows sign language and you should be okay, I don't think any of these people knew I was deaf either, they probably just thought that I was intimated by you so that I couldn't speak._

**Well, nice knowing you, but I had best be off.**

_Wait, what? You were just going to the back to go sit down….?...Do I make you uncomfortable?_

Sebastian stared at the last sentence, trying to decided whether he was going to tell the truth, but Chandler took the notebook out of his hands before anything more could be written.

_It's okay, I make a lot of people uncomfortable, and not everyone knows how to handle deaf people. So don't feel bad _

Sebastian was amazed for a little while at how nice this guy was, he hadn't gotten offended by anything he had said and/or written, not a lot of people do that, not even the people who want to get into his pants. The brunet guessed that it was the fact that he was deaf; people with disabilities were usually nicer, because they could see the 'better part of life' or something like that.

Sebastian nodded and Chandler just smiled at him, and took his notebook, saluted, went to go gather his things and left.

Sebastian was relieved and a little weary that it was that easy to get rid of him, not that the Dalton boy cared, he never cared, it just seemed a little too easy, just to tell the boy that he was uncomfortable with him and that he would just up and leave like that.

At least now Sebastian could go searching for boys in peace.

There were a few ones around that looked okay, but either they were here with their girlfriend or they had pancake butt. The brunet sipped his now cold and more than half empty cup of coffee, he almost wished the blond had stayed at least he was worth looking at and he didn't even really talk because of his condition, but his condition was why he didn't want to be seen with him. How pitiful would it be if Sebastian Smythe, THE Sebastian Smythe was reduced to going after disabled people, next thing you know he'll be French kissing an amputee.

Sebastian was so into his thoughts he didn't see someone sit across from him, until he saw a coffee being pushed his way. Finally someone was coming onto him.

His happiness was short lived when he looked up into Chandler's eyes, who was smiling back at him.

"I thought you left!" Sebastian exclaimed, he knew that the boy leaving just like that was too good to be true.

Chandler wrote down something in the notebook they had been leaving.

_Yeah, to get you a new coffee from that nicer coffee shop a few miles down. I had to pay you back for making you spill all of yours and I hoped that it would help you feel more comfortable around me._

**Why we're not friends.**

_I was hoping that maybe…._

**No, I'm Sebastian Smythe. I don't have friends, I don't need friends.**

_Aren't you lonely thought?_

**Why would I be? I get sex every night.**

_Having sex with someone every night just proves that you are lonely, because the only people who sleep around are the people who are issues in their own social lives._

**Who do you think you are? Dr. Phil? You don't know me and to tell you the truth you creep me in so many ways, especially your little disability it's weird that you don't make any noise at all. So thanks for the coffee, but I'm going to leave and I don't ever want to see you again.**

After writing that down, Sebastian got up before Chandler had finished reading so the blond, he was planning on walking out, head held high carrying his confident and ego filled attitude out the door, but then he decided to throw a smirk the blond's way and saw the look on Chandler's face. He looked like you just ran over his cat right in front of his face.

Sebastian pretended not to see it and kept walking, but that look on Chandler's face would haunt his every waking moment.

* * *

Signs in order of appereance:

1.I'm sorry

2. I'm deaf

3.I have a shirt in my bag for you

4. No problem

5. My name is Chandler. What is yours?

6. Correct

7. Paper

If I missed one you are more than welcome to ask me about it :)


	2. Dalton

**Bold Sebastian's writing**

_Italics Chandler's writing_

* * *

Sebastian woke up to the sound of his alarm, he was about to hit the snooze button and go back to sleep when he remembered; he had school today.

He groaned as he slid out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he wandered to the bathroom, reeling as the lights hit his eyes; it took a few seconds for him to adjust. He looked at his reflection in the mirror; his hair was a mess, going every which way, patterns on his cheeks from lying on his pillow. His face was the worst; he looked tired, sad and…lonely.

The words that Chandler had written came floating back into his brain:

_Having sex with someone every night just proves that you are lonely, because the only people who sleep around are the people who are issues in their own social lives._

The brunet rolled those words around in his mind, until he remembered who he was and shook his head trying to knock those thoughts away and left the mirror to take a shower and pretty himself up.

Sebastian drove himself over to Dalton, parking his black Cameo somewhere near the entrance so he didn't have to walk father than he needed to. He locked it and made his way up the front steps, taking off his designer sunglasses, placing them in the inside pocket of his blazer. He felt a little relieved that he had finally gotten his cool groove back, until he saw something out of the corner of his eye that he didn't want to ever see.

It was Chandler Kiehl, he seemed to be talking to Wes, well signing. It confused Sebastian for a little while because he didn't know that Wes could sign and wondered for a little bit when Wes had learned.

Sebastian walked faster hoping that Chandler hadn't seen him, but it just wasn't his day.

"Sebastian! Chandler wants to talk to you." Wes called, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him over against his will.

Sebastian would've rather be nailing his hand to a table then having to be face-to-face with Chandler again especially after this morning.

Chandler the little salute thing, some more signs and the he looked over expectantly at Wes, who the translated;

"HI, did you like the coffee I got you? Trey says it's really good, but I've never tried it before, and I'm really sorry if I offered you before. I didn't mean to make you mad."

While translating Wes had to keep pausing and doing this motion where he looked like he was putting something into his left palm, and then Chandler would repeat a sign.

"It's fine." Sebastian said briefly, turning to leave, but a small hand wrapped around his bicep.

Chandler then signed again.

"Wes told me that we both have English together. So, I was wondering if you could help me find it." We translated, trying to hide his smile.

"English? But you're deaf." Sebastian said rudely.

Chandler signed once more.

"I can read lips remember." Wes said, "So can you show me?"

Sebastian sighed, it didn'ty look like he was going to get out of this one, "Fine. Follow me."

Chandler happily bounded after him, smiling to himself. They walked through a maze of hallways, Sebastian was tempted to give him advice on how to find the class, but he noticed that Chandler looked like he was already making mental noted. However, they would probably end up walking together to class every day regardless.

The entered the room, Sebastian not being bothered enough to hold the door open for Chandler, who had a tough time keeping the door open on his own. The blond sat down next to Sebastian, panting. Which left Sebastian wondering, what did Chandler's voice sound like?

Chandler searched through his bag for a couple of minutes and then pulled out that now familiar notebook, opened it and left It in between himself and Sebastian. A page of the notebook had been torn out.

**Why aren't you attending that school for the deaf?**

_Dalton is closer and I learn better when there are a bunch of signs all over the place, here I can just focus on the teacher's lips._

**That's kind of creepy.**

_Hey, you do what you have to do._

**So does the teacher know you're deaf?**

_She should, it's written all over my profile and things._

The question Sebastian asked, was one normal people wouldn't have the guts to ask, but again Sebastian doesn't care about how others feel.

**How did you become deaf?**

_Tsk, tsk, tsk. You can't just ask me that, we barely even know each other ;)_

Chandler giggled silently as he finished writing and then added.

_You look very nice in that blazer. It's a better look for you then being cover in coffee._

**And whose fault is that?**

_I have no idea~_

Sebastian was about to write back a comeback, but then realized what he was doing. There was absolutely not flirting with a deaf boy. The brunet through the pen onto the notebook and looked up, pretending to be engaged in what the teacher, who had walked in a few minutes ago, was saying. Suddenly he felt a prick on his arm; it was Chandler poking him with the pen. He slid the notebook over, a sentence waiting for the Dalton boy.

_What's wrong?_

Sebastian was about to just ignore him, until he thought that maybe this would be the chance that he had be waiting for, a way to scared this boy off for good.

**This is what's wrong. I'm Sebastian Smythe, I don't date, let alone flirt with incomplete males.**

_You keep saying that, 'I'm Sebastian Smythe' what is that suppose to mean? And what do you mean incomplete?_

Sebastian felt angry creep its way into his emotions. Why did this boy aggravate him so much?

**Are you stupid? Do you really not know who I am? I'm just one of the richest people in this town, not to mention the hottest thing on the market anywhere and as so I have standards, I do not affiliated myself with deaf people like you or anyone with a disability in anyway.**

_That's really rude! I can't help the way I am, just like you can't help the fact that you are a douche bag! Those aren't standards; it's just you being ignorant! _

Sebastian didn't know his blood pressure could spike so high.

**Well you were the one making heart eyes at this douchebag so who are you to say I have crappy standards, apparently you just go after anything with a pretty face.**

Sebastian was feeling pretty smug about that comment, at least things seemed to be going awesome and this rate the boy would avoid him like the plague and he wouldn't feel bad about that, until he got a slap to the face. A real one.

The sound echoed throughout the whole class room. Everyone looked over at the two, horror on their faces; no one had ever dared to hit Sebastian Smythe.

"Excuse me would you mind telling me what is going on here?!" The teacher exclaimed, obviously mad that Chandler had broken the no-violence policy.

Chandler turned to her, breaking into a frenzy of angry signs, making them big to emphasis his point; of course it was lost on her and everyone in the classroom.

"I don't understand." The teacher said lost in confusion.

"He's deaf." Sebastian managed to get out, through his shock; he had never been slapped, ever.

Before anyone could say anything more Chandler stormed out of the classroom, everyone gawking after him, no one really sure about what happened.

Sebastian wasn't sure why he ran after him, after all Sebastian didn't care about anyone, but himself…right?

The blond had gotten farther than Sebastian had anticipated and he did a lot more running than he had planned for that day or even for this week. Sebastian finally caught up to him, catching him by the arm to which Chandler tried to free himself, but to no avail because Sebastian was much stronger than the little blond half his size. Then the boy exploded into more angry signs, moving at lightning speed, he looked absolutely pissed.

"I have no idea what you're saying." Sebastian finally said, finding a pause in Chandler's angry rant.

The boy huffed, glaring at the taller teen, after a few minutes Chandler looked around to make sure that they were alone.

"You do not understand."

The sound startled the brunet; it took a few minutes to realize that Chandler had spoken. It sounded flat and some sounds were missing, but it was still higher sounding that a usual male's voice would and apparently it was impossible to say contractions for him.

"You do not think I get this every day? All the stares, the laughing? And I thought that maybe you were different, since you did not seem to mind me, but I guess I was just fooling myself again. So just leave me alone. It is what you want is it not?" Again his voice was monotonous and Sebastian could really tell what was a question and what was a statement.

Sebastian knew the boy was right, that was what he wanted right? Then how come he wanted to say something to make the boy come back to class and just keep talking to each other? He decided just to chalk it up to teenage hormones and not having slept with someone for a while, that it was just because Chandler was the only one giving him a positive response.

So he left, just turned right around and started his walk back to class and pretended that he couldn't hear the quite flat sobbing of a boy who he just crushed the heart of into tiny little pieces that might be too small to fit all together like before.

* * *

Signs by order of appearance:

1. again

If I missed any feel free to ask me about them.


	3. Project

**Bold Sebastian's writting/texts**

_Italics Chandler's writing/texts_

You guys don't understand how hard it is to describe a sign, I'm about to go insane, so you better review this to make up for it.

* * *

Life was finally getting back to normal for one Sebastian Smythe he was getting it almost every night like he had before, he was getting those solos and As, but something was wrong. Usually Sebastian would feel some sort t of sense of satisfaction from all of this, but there was none, he felt empty like something was missing.

He pulled up to Dalton, parking in his usual spot and went into the building he looked around and spotted Chandler signing with Wes.

Did his heart just skip a beat? No, it had to be just his imagination.

He made his way over, not really sure why he was doing so in the process.

Chandler had been signing, happily smiling having a great conversation with Wes until he saw Sebastian walk over; the blond stopped singing immediately, crossing his arms and looking away from both of them. Wes was concerned and signed something to Chandler, but the boy continued to ignore them.

"What's he doing?" Sebastian asked, everything about the boy confused him.

"You go me." Wes said, then it his him, "He's refusing to talk."

"What?" The brunet asked that made no sense.

"Think about it he can only talk by signing and he can only understand us by either reading our lips or watching us sign so if he doesn't look at us and putting his hands away then that means he doesn't want to talk to us, or in this case, you." Wes explained pointing a finger the brunet's way.

"Why do you assume it's only me?" Sebastian asked although he knew Wes was right.

"Well aside from the fact that he was talking to me before you showed up…" Wes began, but Sebastian cut him off,

"I get it."

Wes smiled and then checked his watch, his smile failing and he did the same wave thing that Chandler does when he wants your attention.

Finally Chandler looked Wes's way and Wes shoed the boy what time it was who then grabbed Sebastian, despite what has happened and made their way to English class.

After a while Chandler let go remembering that he was supposed to be mad at the tall teenage boy.

When they got to class the teacher was already in the middle of the lesson, Sebastian and Chandler didn't get into any trouble because Sebastian was Sebastian and Chandler was deaf.

The two boys were forced to sit next to each other because there were no other seats open. Chandler crossed his arms once more, focusing on watching the teacher's lips. Sebastian couldn't say that he wasn't happy about this.

"You will all have partners for this project." The teacher said, many of the students already choosing their best friend to work with, "But I will choose your partners."

They all complained about this and Sebastian had a very bad feeling about this.

"First group; Nick and Jeff." She said, they both gave each other high fives.

"Group two; Chandler and Sebastian." She said the two names echoing around the room.

There was silence for a while, until there was a loud bang, everyone turned to look in Sebastian and Chandler's direction.

Chandler had pounded his fist on the table to get everyone's attention, the boy then pointed to himself, made a couple of signs, then pointed to Sebastian and shook his head.

The teacher was about to ask about them, but Sebastian already knew what Chandler was trying to say and decided to play translator;

"He's trying to say I piss him off, so that's why he can't work with me."

The blond looked over at him, shocked, having read his lips. Chandler then took his right hand a nd made a knocking motion while slowly nodding his head.

"Well it looks like you are going to have to work it out, these groups are final and there are no switching partners." She said more referring to the whole class.

Sebastian tore out a page of his notebook and wrote:

**Listen I know we don't like each other, but I like having all As so could we just try to get along at least until this project is over?**

Chandler stared at the words, chewing the inside of his cheek in thought, finally after much thinking Chandler wrote:

_Fine and it's just because I like having all As as well._

_P.S. Are you sure you can't sign?_

**Well from the way you've been acting it was easy to guess what you were talking about.**

_I'm still mad at you._

**Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you.**

One that note Chandler decided to look up and pay attention to the teacher, but Sebastian wasn't done talking to him yet. Sebastian tapped the blond on the shoulder, pushing the paper towards him to read:

**What's your phone number?**

_You want my number? ;)_

**Calm yourself, it's just so we can communicate and set up times to meet to do this stupid project.**

_555-0487-DON'T CALL ME! ;) Yours?_

**I'm not stupid. 555-3916**

Chandler did his silent laughed and pulled his phone out, keeping it under the table and put the number into his contacts list.

Suddenly Sebastian's phone buzzed, it was a good thing he had set it on vibrate, the brunet quickly flipped the phone open wondering who would be texting him at a time like this, the text read:

_Want to meet sometime today?_

He looked over at the blond who just gave him an impish smile.

**What time?**

_Right after school? My house?_

**Is that okay with your parents?**

_Mom's gone for two hours._

**What about your Dad?**

_You don't have to worry about him._

**Okay. Are we both taking our cars?**

_I take the bus._

**Then we're taking my car?**

_If you want._

The bell rang, indicating that class was over, everyone pakced up to leave.

"See you later." Sebastian said to Chandler getting up to leave. Chandler mad a 'v' with his poiner and middle finger, put it under his right eye and moved it outward, towards Sebastian and then pointed to Sebastian.

Sebastian could only guess that it meant that Chandler would see him later. Maybe this sign language wasn't so hard.

The two boys met up at the entrance after school was done. Chandler followed Sebastian to his car, mouth dropping open when he saw it, eyes as wide as saucers.

Chandler pointed to Sebastian then rubbed his right palm over his left palm and made another sign.

"Thanks." Sebastian said, he could only guess that Chandler had complimented his car.

Again Chandler gave Sebastian a shocked look, put off with the fact that Sebastian had understood what he had just signed.

They drove in silence, silence meaning that Chandler didn't write or text anything to Sebastian, probably not wanting to cause them to get into a car crash.

The only thing Chandler did was put his address into the GPS.

They drove up to Chandler's house; it looked like a normal house that had been painted sky blue with white shutters and a white door. It looked nice and homey.

The inside looked the same; nice and homey with hard wood floors, nice comfy looking auburn colored couches, the walls painted almost the same color as the house. There was a living room, a dining room with a nice hazel colored table and a beautiful bouquet of red roses in a vase as a center piece and a medium sized kitchen with a stove, refrigerator, microwave and a sink. Then there was a staircase leading up to the bedrooms.

There were two bedrooms and two bathrooms, one attached to one of the bedrooms, his parents' bedroom. Sebastian followed chandler into his room, it was painted a light green, one bed with a plain green comforter, a light brown dresser with a mirror and a closer, a laptop was placed on a light tan desk in the corner of the room.

Chandler sat down on the bed getting out his notes as Sebastian stayed standing up looking around at the room. There was no T.V. in his room; there was one downstairs in the living room, probably because a T.V. didn't do Chandler any good.

There was a soft sound that caught Sebastian's attention. It was chandler patting the space next to him, indicating that Sebastian should sit next to him. Sebastian did so reluctantly.

They were supposed to read "Romeo and Juliet", answer questions that went with it, and then either make a model of some sort of one of the scenes, act out one of the scenes or whatever else they could think of as long as it was okayed by the teacher.

Sebastian assumed that they would make a model until chandler took out a pen and circled: "Act out one of the scenes and explain the significant of it."

Sebastian wrote in the margins of the paper:

**How would that work? You can't talk.**

_But I can sign._

**But I can't.**

_Then you'll learn._

**But what about everyone else?**

_We'll give the script to the teacher, on one else really needs it other than her._

**Why should I learn sign language?**

_Because it will be good for you to take a few steps in my shoes._

**I'm not deaf.**

_That's not the point._

**Then what is the point?**

_You'll have to find out. Now let's get some practice in._

Sebastian rolled his eyes; he really didn't want to do this. Meanwhile, Chandler got out a piece of blank loose leaf paper and wrote down the word:

_Hello._

He then proceeded to salute and then gestured to Sebastian to repeat after him.

Sebastian, feeling stupid, saluted back. Chandler smiled and gave him two thumbs up. The then wrote another word:

_Me._

Chandler pointed to himself, Sebastian already knowing what the sign was for that one and did it at the same time as Chandler. The blond nodded writing a word:

_Name._

He took his pointer finger and middle finger and put them together on both of his hands and tapped the right two fingers on top of the left two fingers twice, Sebastian mirrored this. Chandler then wrote down one more word:

S-E-B-A-S-T-I-A-N.

For each letter Chandler waited for Sebastian to finish copying him before going to the next letter.

Chandler wrote down:

_Do you want me to give you a sign name?_

**A sign name?**

_Yes, a sign name is something only a deaf person can give you and it means your name, it makes things a lot easier so you don't have to finger spell your name all the time._

**Ok.**

Chandler made sure Sebastian was looking his way before beginning. He took his right hand and made the sign for 'S' which was, he made a fist, putting his thumb over his other curled up fingers, he held this for a little while then tapped his fist onto his heart twice. Sebastian mirrored this.

**Why is that my sign name?**

_Because your name starts with an 'S', so I used that as a starting point and I tap it to my heart twice because you make my heart beat fast._

Sebastian didn't know how to respond to that, usually he only made a boy's heart race when they were having sex. The brunet was bewildered by Chandler, the boy was nice to Sebastian even after the Dalton boy had pissed him off and he made the boy's heart beast faster without even having to touch him.

Was Chandler actually in love with him? And if so how did Sebastian feel about Chandler? The brunet was so confused as to what he should do, so he did the first thing that came to his mind.

He leaned over a kissed the boy firmly on the lips.


	4. Trey

**Bold Sebastian's writing/text**

_Italics Chandler's writing/text_

" "- talking

' '- signing

So my cat almost completely ruined my hands, and this hurt a lot to type up, but I did it because you all had been so nice to me, so show a little love a review. Please and thank you!

* * *

The blond was still, shocked by Sebastian's bold move, never in a million years had he ever thought that he would be kissing one of the hottest boys he'd ever seen, sometime the teen was frustrating, but he was the hottest.

Chandler felt a hand wrap around his neck, forcing their mouths harder together as they interlocked lips escalating the kiss in passion. The experience was intriguing to Chandler, he couldn't hear and he had his eyes closed, so all he could do was feel the heat of the kiss as Sebastian slipped his tongue inside his warm, moist mouth. Chandler knew nothing of French kissing, but he still tried his best, he was probably going the worst kisser Sebastian was ever going to experience.

After what seemed like forever they parted, both teens were breathing heavily, Chandler's face completely flushed, his lips swollen from all the making out.

"Not bad." Sebastian breathed out, the smallest of smiles creeping into the corner of his mouth.

They sat there staring at each other, their brains trying to catch up to their bodies. A sudden panic exploded onto Sebastian's facial features, and he got up quickly, gathered all of his things and exited the room before Chandler could even think of to stop him.

Chandler sat on his bed, his notes still perfectly organized, the only change that had been made to the room was that now Sebastian was gone and Chandler had been kissed. The blond fumbled around looking for his cell phone, finding it in his bag after searching the whole room twice over. He went through his contacts list, finding the name Trey and sent a message that said:

_Come. Over. Right .Now._

Chandler sat downstairs where he could see the front, so he would know the second Trey was here, when he saw the blue truck that was so familiar, pull up the blond jumped out of his seat and opened the door before Trey could shut the engine off.

Trey was a tall, very tan Latino teenage boy with black hair that had been buzzed, but not completely army buzzed, and a beautiful set of aquamarine colored eyes. He wore a white tank top that showed off his muscles wonderfully, he wasn't over muscled or anything, he was the perfect medium. On his lower half he wore some jeans that had some holes in them for fashion's sake, and a pair of brown flip-flops.

Now you may be asking yourself why Chandler wasn't dating this beautiful man and there was only one reason. Trey preferred more masculine guys and Chandler was as masculine as a five year old girl.

'What's up?' Trey signed approaching the door.

'Get inside!' Chandler singed back frantically.

Trey lifted his perfectly shaped eyebrows as he picked up his pace. The frantic blond quickly closed the door behind the Latino boy, both of them heading to the kitchen. This was a part of Trey's agreement with Chandler; Trey would listen to any drama he had as long as Chandler fed him.

'You won't believe what just happened literally five minutes ago.' Chandler signed a little smile on his lips, 'Ham or turkey?'

'Turkey." Trey responded, a little interested in what Chandler was about to tell him.

Chandler put two slices of bread open on a plate as he stacked slices of turkey on one side.

'Cheese?' The blond asked, gesturing to the many cheeses in his refrigerator.

'Swiss.' The black hair teen signed, whishing that chandler would stop stalling like that.

The smaller one placed the cheese on the other side, returning the rest to the fridge.

'Lettuce?' Chandler asked.

'Chandler, just tell me!" Trey signed just wanting to get this over with.

'Let me finish your sandwich first.' Chandler singed back rolling his eyes.

Finally the meal was prepared along with a glass of milk. Chandler took as seat next to Trey in the dining room.

'Someone kissed me.' Chandler signed, a blush spreading across his face.

Taking a drink of milk was a bad idea and it took everything in Trey not to spit it out all over his best friend.

'Who?' The larger of the two asked, still trying not to do a spit take.

'Sebastian Smythe.' Chandler answered almost hesitantly.

This time the other male was happy that nothing was in his mouth or else there would've been no help for Chandler.

'What!? Did you have sex with him?' Trey asked, he didn't think Chandler had that in him, even if it was Sebastian Smythe.

'No, we just kissed and then he ran out.' The blond signed. Did Trey know Sebastian?

'Why was he here? Was he trying to get into your pants?' Trey asked still concerned for a smaller boy.

'We're project partner for English class, so we were doing that. Do you know him?' Chandler asked furrowing his eyebrows.

'I can't believe you don't! He's only the biggest man whore in the whole world, he'll sleep with anybody, but he mostly prefers guys and then he leaves them out to dry, never to return again. You shouldn't be too friendly with him, after this project you need to just forget about him. You don't need someone like that in your life.' Trey signed looking way passed pissed; he obviously didn't like Sebastian especially since Trey was the true love believing type.

They both were which is one of the reasons why they got along so well, another is their love for musicals, sure Chandler couldn't hear them singing the words, but that didn't mean that the lyrics themselves were any less powerful.

The blond sat just watching as his friend devoured his sandwich, that's the best thing about being best friends with someone, you never had to act a certain way around them, you could just be yourself.

Chandler waved his hand at Trey, whose attention switched right over to him.

'What was that one movie we watched? Beauty and the beast? Not the Disney on, but the old live action one.' The blue eyed boy singed hoping Trey would understand what he was trying to say.

'Chan, life is not a fairy tale. People don't just change.' Trey singed back, he knew Chandler meant well.

'Why not? Love can change a person right?' The blond singed desperately.

Trey sighed, putting down his now more than half eaten sandwich.

'You like him don't you?' The tanner boy asked him, shoulders slumping at bit as he signed.

Chandler bit his lip as he nodded slowly.

Trey folded his arms and shook his head in disbelief, he then looking into those pleading blue eyes and singed;

'I just don't want you to get hurt.'

Chandler smiled at his friend's concern, but he was a big boy and could take care of himself.

Trey perked up, looking toward the door just in time to see Chandler's mom, Charlotte, come in the house. She had the same blond hair and blue eyes as her son. Her hair was to her shoulder and had been curled that so the curls feel all around her shoulders in a pleasing way. She wore a ruffled black and white polka dotted shirt tucked into a black pencil skirt that had a simple black belt with a silver buckle and some black high heels.

"Trey, I didn't know you were here." Charlotte exclaimed locking the door behind her, she smiled warmly.

'How are you honey?' Charlotte singed to her son before ruffling his hair.

'I'm fine, just having a chat with Trey.' Chandler responded.

'Have you eaten?' She asked.

Chandler shook his head, he had been too busy talking.

'I'll make something for us. How does spaghetti sound?' His mom asked him making her way to the kitchen, not before taking her shoes off and putting them in the coat closet for the mean time.

'Sure' Chandler responded smiling.

"Can I have some too?" Trey asked, he always ate like a horse.

"Alright, but only this one time." Charlotte always said that whenever Trey would stay for dinner, especially if it was after Trey had already eaten.

She left to cook as the boys talked. Chandler would've helped if he wasn't such a hazard in the kitchen, he couldn't hear the stove go off, the water over boiling, food sizzling or catching on fire, and Trey could cook period.

After they ate Chandler and Trey talked for a little while, Sebastian Smythe being totally forgotten for the rest of the night. Until Trey left and Chandler crawled into bed; the same bed that he was sitting on when Sebastian Smythe took his kissing virginity.

The boy stared up at the ceiling replaying the events of that day, stopping to relish in the way that Sebastian's lips had felt on his, the heat and passion of the kiss. He couldn't help but turn the deepest shade of red, he pulled his covers over his head and tried for the rest of the night trying to forget the brunet, failing miserably.


	5. Ductape

**Bold Sebastian's writing**

_Italics Chandler's writing_

* * *

Sebastian Smythe prided himself in doing whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, but this time Sebastian regretted his actions almost immediately. He had kissed Chandler, full on, tongue and everything, and he had liked it. Chandler's kiss had been sweet and warm, the boy tasted like honey and something else that he wanted more of, but that was out of the question. Sebastian didn't have relations with disabled people.

He was so upset by his actions that he didn't leave his house that night, almost afraid that people would smell the deaf on him. Instead he ordered pizza, full of meat and cheese, sat on the couch and watched T.V., not even really paying any attention to what he was watching, he was just trying to drown himself in calories and stupid night time sitcoms.

For the first time in his life, Sebastian woke up on the couch, he rolled off, checking the pizza he had left out to make sure it hadn't molded or had bugs in it, and luckily it didn't. He was putting it away when he realized; he was late for school. Sebastian got ready as fast as he could while still making sure that he still looked presentable. Sebastian Smythe was determined to renew himself, to find the old Sebastian that he was so comfortable with, and he was going to resist Chandler, nobody's love is worth the ridicule he would get if they both acted on their feelings.

The tall brunet got to class just in time; he tried to pretend that he hadn't run all the way here. He walked slowly to sit next to Chandler, which was again, the only seat open Chandler opened his notebook and wrote:

_Go up late?_

**No, just didn't want to talk to you.**

_Why?_

**You know why.**

_If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you right now._

**You're deaf.**

_Are we really going to start this again? If you didn't like me then why did you kiss me?_

**My kisses mean nothing, I kiss everybody. I only kissed you because I hadn't touched a boy in 24 hours and you were there so I thought that you'd suffice, but you were a terrible kisser.**

_Then why did you say 'not bad'?!_

**I didn't want to make you feel too bad.**

Chandler threw the pencil down on the desk, and looked away, eyes on the floor, holding himself. Sebastian felt a ping in his heart, he didn't like making people cry, even if he was a selfish bastard, at least he didn't like seeing them cry in front of him.

The brunet watched as a few tear drops fall onto the desk, Sebastian wanted to do something for the boy, but he couldn't, he would only hurt Chandler more if he kept leading him on like this. For the rest of the class period Chandler had the notebook closed and in his lap. He refused to look at the other boy sitting next to him, he blue eyes rimmed with red.

At this point Sebastian wished that he had been born someone else, like maybe Kurt Hummel, he would have to courage to date a deaf person, even if he was going to be mocked, Kurt would date anyone as long as he loved him, heck if he was Hummel he would be able to just date. Why is it so important that he couldn't be with someone like Chandler? What was wrong with it? Chandler was normal right? He was deaf, but he was normal. So why couldn't Sebastian be with him and not have worry about the stares?

The bell rang and everyone started packing up, Chandler jumped as everyone stared moving around, he calmed down when he saw that it was time to leave. He felt a hand grab his arm and looked into a pair of beautiful green eyes that he loved, but also hated.

"Are we going to meet up to do our project?" Sebastian asked.

Sebastian knew that he was in no position to be asking something like this of Chandler, he just wanted to be with the boy while he still had an excuse to do so. The brunet smirked a little as he watched the blond's cheeks turn completely red, watching to taller one's lips made Chandler replay their kiss in his head. Chandler nodded.

"My house or your house?" Sebastian asked a little relieved that Chandler hadn't completely cut him off.

Chandler opened up his notebook; tore out a page scribbled something down and gave it to Sebastian.

_Meet me here:_

_1234 Oak Avenue_

_At 7:30_

Chandler left before Sebastian had finished reading, so the brunet couldn't tell him so excuse and wimp out.

Sebastian always made sure that he looked his best before he left the house, but he's never been this worried about what he looked like. There were rejected clothes strewn all over his bedroom floor and on his bed. He was getting frustrated after having been at this for three hours, he finally settled with a plain white t-shirt that was underneath a grey cardigan that was buttoned up; he wore black pants and some white keds.

The Dalton boy jumped into his black Camaro, and put the address that Chandler had given him into the GPS. It turned out to be a coffee shop, but it was one that Sebastian had never seen or heard about before, which is surprising since Sebastian thought that he had gone to all the coffee shops in Lima, Ohio.

He pulled up to the shop, it looked just like a normal coffee shop, but something was off, something he couldn't put his finger on. When he entered he figured out what it was; everyone is the shop was deaf, even the cashiers were signing. The brunet was about to up and leave, but then he saw a familiar blond boy waving at him from across the room. Chandler was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that had a wide neck so that his shoulders could be seen; he wore black skinny jeans along with some black and white boots. He looked very pale against all dark colors of his outfit, his hands were easy to see, which was probably why he was dress like he was.

The blond finished up the conversation his was having with some guy and walked over to the brunet. Suddenly a piece of ductape was placed over Sebastian's mouth. He was beginning to freak out when Chandler placed two hands on the side of Sebastian's face and forced him to looking at him and somehow convinced the brunet to truest him with a look from those bubbly blue eyes.

Chandler then took out a pair of ear plugs and handed them to Sebastian to put in. He was hesitant at first, but after some reassuring from Chandler he did. Chandler pointed to the taller boy, then using his pointer finger he touched his chin and beside his ear, then pointed back to Sebastian.

Sebastian wanted to mouth a guess, but the tape prevented him from doing so, and there was no paper around he was going to have to sign. Sebastian wasn't ready for this. Chandler pointed to the brunet once again, did the two finger tap, and put his hands out, palms up, moving them from side to side, furrowing his eyebrows.

The taller boy was relieved, he knew this one, he pointed to himself, made the sign for 'S' and tapped it to his heart twice. He then pointed to Chandler and repeated the signs that Chandler had signed. Chandler took his right hand and made a 'C' and tapped it twice too his face, like he was making one side of his glasses. That was Chandler's sign name.

All of a sudden the brightest smile that Sebastian had ever seen erupted onto the blond's face, you would have thought it was Christmas. Sebastian felt his heart flutter, he couldn't deny it, that smile was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

This was the first time they had a conversation with the both of them signing.

Chandler grabbed the brunet's arm, dragging him outside, and they began to walk. Sebastian couldn't fully explain the sensation he was feeling, the sensation of complete silence, there were bird chirping, but no sound was coming out, Children playing, people whispering-wait?

The two teens were standing in the middle of a crowded park. Not only where there two teenage boys with arms interlinked, but one of them had ductape over his mouth and the other was deaf, although to anyone who didn't know them it was Sebastian who looked like the one with the problem.

Sebastian thought he was going to throw up, of course with the ductape over his mouth he wouldn't be able to. This was the one thing that Sebastian was afraid of; the stares, everyone's eyes on him, judging him. He could deal with people coming up to him and saying it too his face, but when they kept it to themselves, when he didn't know what there were thinking, that was the worst.

Chandler, however, hadn't wavered, he continued to walk forward, dragging the other boy along, his head held high, he was used to being looked at like an animal in a cage and he couldn't hear the whispers. Sebastian felt something as he watched the boy march onward, it was something he's never felt before, he felt admiration and love.

Sebastian Smythe had fallen in love, with a deaf person. Chandler being deaf didn't really bother him anymore, because he liked the way he felt around Chandler, the way the blond's lips felt against his own, and the way he felt like a different person wherever Chandler was around. Sebastian wanted to be by his side for the rest of his life.

Sebastian had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't realized that Chandler and him had wandered into the forest, the stopped at a clearing where a picnic blanket had been laid out and a picnic basket had been laid on top of it. The brunet tried to laugh, but the tape made it sound more like a grunt than anything else. They sat down and Chandler reached over and grabbed a corner of the ducktape and Sebastian wondered why Chandler couldn't have used regular tape as it was quickly ripped from his mouth. The brunet hissed in pain, a hand going over his mouth, his eyes watering, but he wouldn't cry, Sebastian Smythe did not cry.

Chandler pulled the teen's hand away and planted a small, gentle kiss onto the taller boy's hurting mouth. Suddenly Chandler pulled away, rubbing his fist in circles against this chest, trying to say sorry. Sebastian ignored this gesture and grabbed the boy, pulling him closer, his lips melding together with the blond's.

They kissed for a while before Sebastian finally set the boy free so they could eat. Chandler had made some sandwiches and packed some potato chips, carrots and a few bottles of water, it was simple and a bit too cheap for someone like Sebastian, but he could care less, all he cared about was that there isn't a place that he would rather be.

After they ate and cleaned up, they laid down on the blanket, it was dark by then and you could see the stars perfectly. Sebastian pulled Chandler closer to himself, spooning with him, Chandler's body fit perfectly into his own, like the final puzzle piece that he had been searching for whether he was ready for it or not. Everything was perfect he was here with the person he cared more for than himself, and they were all tangled up in each other, sharing each other's heat. Sebastian never realized how nice it was to have a relationship that wasn't all about sex, to have a relationship where both parts loved the other, at least he hoped Chandler felt the same.

"Is this so bad?"

If Sebastian had kept those ear plugs in he would've heard it, but he was glad he had taken them out or else he would've missed a sound that ever since he first heard it, he instantly loved; Chandler's voice. It didn't matter if it sounded like google translate when it reads things to you, it was still the most beautiful sound that other boy had ever heard.

Sebastian turned chandler over so that they were facing each other.

"This, being with me. Is it so bad?" Chandler asked, clarifying what he had just said, he made a few faces as he tried to say the sentences correctly.

"Chandler," Sebastian said cupping the blond's cheek, "I love you. That's the first time I've ever said that to someone, but…"

Chandler's face had been lit up like the fourth of July, but it quickly dimmed.

"I can't handle people staring at me and when I'm with you I'll get nothing but that." Sebastian explained trying to grab Chandler's hand, but he kept pulling it away, and backing up.

"Did you not learn anything from this?! When people were staring at us and whispering about us I did not just leave you! I walked tall and proud to let everyone know that it does not matter what I will always love you." Chandler squeaked, tears running down his face.

Sebastian wanted to die.

"I'm just not as strong as you!" Sebastian said.

"Obviously." Chandler spat out.

"Babe, don't' be like this, we can still see each other in private!" the brunet pleaded, he really didn't want to lose the one good thing to happen to him.

"No, either you are with me in public or you don't get to be with me at all." Chandler said, even though it was monotonous, Sebastian could still feel the anger and the hurt.

The brunet chewed his bottom lip as he thought.

"Chandler, I can't…" The Dalton boy said, a hand going out to grab the other boy's, but Chandler wasn't having it.

"Goodbye Sebastian Smythe."

Those words struck his heart like an assassin's knife and then to watch the only boy he had ever loved, get up and leave just twisted it. Why did he have to be like this? Why did he have to be like this? Why did he have to be so afraid of something that didn't really matter.

* * *

Signs in order of apperance:

1. You are deaf

2. What's your name?

3. Sorry

If I missed any be sure to tell me about them :)


End file.
